Who Likes Normal Things Anyway?
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Christian/Edge slash. Jay/Adam. High school AU. One day, Jay loses control of his feelings and Adam just doesn't understand...
1. Chapter 1

Jay felt his cheeks burn and tears sting his eyes when he saw Adam kissing another girl. It bothered Jay so much but he could never tell Adam he was gay; especially when Adam was the one he had feelings for… So Jay took a deep shaky breath to control himself before walking to his locker which was only about 5 feet away from Adam and his girl of the day. He opened it; half trying to be quiet, half trying to be loud. It's not like he should care about what happened to Adam and his stupid kissing partner…

Either the loud side won or Adam needed air because about 5 seconds after Jay opened his locker, his best friend broke the kiss. Adam saw Jay and smiled as the girl followed his gaze and scowled. Jay just rolled his eyes at her and continued putting his stuff away, not bothering to return Adam's smile; he wasn't going to try today. There was no point in it.

Jay heard the small speck the girl gaze Adam and the tone of her voice when she said goodbye. He then listened to the sound of her heels click as she walked away and sighed almost silently. Just after Jay removed his backpack, his locker door slammed shut to reveal a smiling Adam with lip gloss shining on his lips. Jay grimaced at the sight and put his backpack on his shoulders, turning to leave without a word spoke to the now confused male beside him. But before he could take a step, he felt Adam's hand grab his forearm.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Adam asked his friend with concern in his voice but Jay just shrugged, ripping his arm away from him as he walked towards the school doors. Adam narrowed his eyes before grabbing his backpack from the ground and following Jay none to quietly. He was going to figure out what was wrong with Jay even if it killed him.

Jay was out of the school building and halfway home before got annoyed with his noisy friend. "Will you stop already? Can't you tell that I don't want to talk to you?" He snapped and startled the unsuspecting Adam. Jay had never been so mean to Adam and it made him feel guilty at the hurt look in his eyes.

But Adam straightened up quickly, trying to look stronger than he felt. "I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong!" Adam tried to growl but his voice cracked and revealed how hurt he truly was. Why wouldn't Jay tell him what's wrong? He seemed fine yesterday…

Jay turned around and pushed Adam away from him as tears stung his eyes again. "Nothing's wrong!" Jay shouted at Adam who was trying to regain his balance. Why couldn't Adam just drop it? He didn't feel like proclaiming his feelings to his best friend; it just didn't make him feel right. Jay had never been one to burden other's with his spoken problems; now his attitude when something was wrong was a completely different story…

When Adam regained his balance, he looked at Jay in questioning. "Why are you lying to me? You know I can tell when something is wrong; please tell me. I want to help," Adam pleaded and the unshed tears Jay had in his eyes overflowed. Adam felt a pang of guilt at the sight of the sun reflecting from the tears his best friend was crying.

"You wanna know, Adam?" Jay shouted through his tears as Adam just nodded silently, not knowing how else one would response. "It's because every day you have a new girl! I'm sick of it!" Jay tried to snap but it came out a whimper of despair. Why couldn't Adam see how much it was killing him if he knew Jay that well?

"Wait…" Adam started, slowly and cautiously so not to throw his friend into another sob episode. "Is this about jealousy? Jay, are you jealous?" Adam asked and Jay feared he figured out, but when Adam began to shake his head in disbelief; he knew that wasn't the case. "You have girls practically drooling over you every day that are so much better than the girls I get!" He exclaimed as he continued. Jay just didn't seem to make sense sometimes to Adam.

Jay laughed painfully as he prepared himself for a quick getaway. "Adam you don't understand…" Jay started, trying to pick his words carefully as he looked at his surroundings. He was less than two blocks from his small apartment home and he could surely make it there quickly if he could get away from Adam… _He can't understand… _Jay thought with a pained look in his eye as he looked at Adam…

"Then help me to understand, Jay. You were just fine yesterday and now you're all mean… What happened during these past 24 hours that's done that to you? Shade some light on my part," Adam seemed to challenge, to mock.

Jay sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair as he continued to look around him. The houses all seemed so familiar yet so unknown with Adam standing so close and so still for this long… Adam just always seemed to make things different because he was all Jay could see half the time…

"Adam, you don't understand because it's not you I'm jealous of," Jay stated with a nervous sigh as Adam gave him a questioning look, obviously confused by what his friend was telling him. "Adam… I was jealous of the girls… Adam… I… I…. I'm gay."

Time seemed to stop for a moment for Adam at his friend's confession but it didn't last long because Jay ran, he ran faster than he had ever seen him run before. There was nothing else to do after you admit to your best friend that you were jealous that he kissed other girls and that you were gay… It was just impossible to do anything else…


	2. Chapter 2

Adam just looked after his best friend as he caught the last glimpse of him, his heart breaking when he lost sight. Jay just told him the biggest secret of his young life and he ran. Why wasn't Adam chasing after him? It was because he was frozen to his spot by the words his friend spoke…

He didn't know what else to do… He couldn't just chase after him, especially since Jay hadn't wanted to talk to him in the first place… But he was dying inside with the fact Jay probably thought Adam hated him. In truth, Adam didn't hate Jay; he actually felt closer to him than anyone else…

_You gotta get home, Adam…_ Adam told himself and his legs found life again, if only a little. He moved slowly in the opposite direction of Jay's apartment and he could feel that he was losing a piece of himself with every step he took. That was because Jay had become part of him and losing Jay was like losing a half of himself…

Jay closed his door as quickly as he had run into the room and began to pace uneasily. He told Adam. He told Adam. He FREAKING told Adam. Oh. My. God. Why did he do that? It probably ruined their friendship!

Jay hit the wall hard as tears continued to streak his near colorless cheeks. He felt so light-headed and he had to lean against the small bedroom wall for support as he started to sway. He was trembling hard as his breathing became shallow and he felt beads of sweat mix into his tears. What was happening to him?

"Mom!" He cried out breathlessly as his clothed back touched the cool wall and he slid down. This feeling… it had to have something to do with grief… grief or loneliness… It hurt so much… This feeling of emptiness… Not only did it hurt… it was frightening him… His vision began to go bright. "Mom!" He yelled out in a panic until he remembered something… His mom wasn't home...

"No… No, no, no," Jay sighed, pulling his phone out with shaking hands and fumbled with the number pads on it. He managed to send a message to the only person he trusted more than his parents. He sent a 4 lettered text to Adam. The 4 lettered text was so short but it spoke so much… Those 4 letters formed one word… That word was…

"Help…" Adam breathed uneasily with pain lacing it as his eyes drifted quickly over the single word. He was 10 minutes away from where Jay had left him and he wasn't a 30 second run from Jay's apartment building anymore. What was he going to do? He didn't give himself time to answer the question; he turned on his heels and began sprinting with all he had towards his best friend's home.

"Please be okay, please be okay…" Adam murmured under his breath as he continued to run, his strides getting larger as he did so. He needed to get Jay; this wasn't a _want _situation. Adam was halfway there but he heard someone calling his name. The voice of a female rang through his ears and he stopped short; unsure of what to do.

He looked around and his eyes found the girl he had been kissing in the hallway not an hour ago. Oh, what was her name again? Chelsea? Charity? Cherish? Oh, c'mon Adam! It doesn't matter! What mattered is that Jay needs help. Adam just shook his head and turned to run again but the girl's fingers wrapped around his forearm and he stopped reluctantly.

"Where are you going to in such a rush? I'm right here," She said in a flirtatious voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and winked at him. Adam's stomach churned and a grimace of disgust crossed his face. What did he see in this girl earlier?

"I'm not looking for _you_. Jay needs help," Adam said in a strained, annoyed voice. It was killing him to know that Jay was probably suffering every second he talked to this nobody. He was so tempted to push her off of him and run for his friend…

"Are you telling me you would rather help your friend than come over to my house?" The girl asked in a bratty voice, removing her arms from Adam's neck and placing them on her hips with a pout on her lips. Adam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you really asking me that question? I'm guessing so since those words left your mouth with such ease. And the answer is yes; I want to go help my best friend more than I want to go to your house. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go," Adam crowed before snorting rudely and sprinting for Jay again.

He was less than 30 seconds away from where Jay was but he could feel his speed decreasing. His heart was pounding as sweat poured from his forehead. He could taste blood in his mouth and he cursed himself for not being in better shape.

His feet were aching when he finally reached the apartment complex and ran up two flights of stairs. He opened Jay's apartment door quickly and closed it behind him as he ran to Jay's room. He expected to at least see Jay on his bed but when he saw his pale body on the floor; his heart nearly stopped.

All the motion that was coming from the body was trembling as if he were cold… Adam got closer to Jay with uncertainty of what to do but noticed, luckily, Jay was conscious; his eyes being only half lidded. Adam knelt quickly down beside Jay and cradled his head in his arms.

As Adam looked down at Jay, Jay stared back with misty eyes that were lined with pain. "Jay…. What happened?" Adam whispered, referring to both their friendship and his unnatural paleness. At the question, a single tear escaped Jay's eye and rolled down his cheek onto Adam's arm.

"I fell in love with you…" Jay croaked as more color was drained from his already colorless cheeks. Adam felt tears well up in his own eyes at his friend's word. Jay seemed to be dying because he was in love with him… Adam Copeland…

Almost unconsciously, Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to Jay's in a slow, sweet kiss. Jay felt his skin flush at the feeling and he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck with the remaining strength he had left in him.

Adam had never felt something so heavenly in his life that could ever compare to kissing Jay. It was a feeling that was so addictive, so right, yet so forbidden at the same time. It was like he was floating as their lips moved in union and soon Jay found enough strength to sit up but their lips never parted.

Jay was the one who broke the kiss, his lungs burning at the sensation of lack of oxygen. Adam was breathing hard too, the run from earlier coming back to haunt him as he wrapped his arms around Jay. "I don't want to lose you…" Jay whispered to him and Adam sighed quietly.

"You won't lose me, Jay. I swear it," Adam reassured and he pecked Jay lightly on the lips again. Jay rested his head gently on Adam's shoulder as Adam pulled him into his lap. They were best friends and they loved each other… How many more reasons did they need to be together?

Jay smiled lightly to himself as he regained his focus without being dizzy and punched Adam on his arm. He knew the answer to that question already. It was zero. Adam smiled back at his best friend and pushed him off of him.

"Wanna fight, now do ya?" Adam challenged and Jay snickered as they both stood. Everything was back to normal… Adam placed another kiss on Jay's lips. Well, almost normal… but who likes normal things anyway?


End file.
